


More Tara-sanne

by JJFlap2



Category: Roseanne, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara hates Abels battered Carolla</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Tara-sanne

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the dialogue is Rosanne, but I liked Tara in this  
> Abel is 18, Thomas is 15, Emily is 8

Thomas sat on the couch trying to concentrate on the video game, while Emily, his younger sister sat on the floor near him, surrounded with Barbies. He never seemed to understand how there were so many of the stupid dolls, and was always stepping on one or two when he walked into the bathroom some mornings.  
Suddenly the front door burst open, and Mom stomped through the living room, each arm weighed down with bags of groceries. She looked upset, and both he and Emily watched as Tara disappeared down the hallway. There was loud pounding on a door, and shouting the likes of which they had never heard before.  
"A-BEELL!! NEXT TIME YOU LET YOUR CAR HOG UP THE DRIVEWAY LIKE THAT, I'M HAVING IT TOWED TO INDIANAPOLIS!!"  
Jax came through the front door, carrying more bags, which he dropped into his sons lap."Help put this shit away!" he quietly ordered, as Tara angrily returned to the living room.  
"He's not here, mom, Megan picked him up an hour ago." Thomas glanced up at his mom, watching her look suddenly deflated.  
"Oh....well, it wasn't important anyway"  
Jax returned from the truck with two more bags." Im sure he heard you anyway, babe..." he replied, walking into the kitchen


End file.
